Ultra Cartridges (Emgaltan)
Ultra Cartridges are small cartridge like devices that contain the DNA of ultras, monsters, and aliens. Functions Ultra Cartridges are activated through the use of Nes Drivers by inserting them into slots and pulling the lever on them. Up to 2 cartridges can be inserted, but some aliens have created custom versions which can hold more. Ultra Cartridges come in two variations, Ultra and Kaiju. Ultra ones contain the DNA of ultras and Kaiju ones contain the DNA of monsters and aliens. They can summon either ultras, monsters, or aliens, ultras last for 3 minutes with monsters and aliens lasting for longer periods of time going from 3 minutes to 5 hours depending on the quality of the cartridge. It's possible to fuse multiple together like Alien Baltan + Bullton, Ultraman Dyna + Ultraseven, Ultraman Ace + Velokron and similar. History Ultra and Kaiju Cartridges were made by alien merchants with purpose of making easily transporting monsters and aliens, and also intended to stop the current craze of Capsules upon the market. List of Ultra and Kaiju Cartridges Ultra Cartridges Showa *Ultraman *Zoffy *Ultraseven *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Taro *Super Taro *Ultraman Leo *Astra *Ultraman Joneus *Elek *Heller *Ultraman Scott *Ultraman Chuch *Ultrawoman Beth *Ultraman 80 *Yullian *Father of Ultra *Mother of Ultra Heisei *Ultraman Powered *Ultraman Great *Ultraman Tiga *Evil Tiga *Kamila *Hudra *Darramb *Ultraman Dyna *Terranoid *Zelganoid *Ultraman Gaia *Ultraman Agul *Ultraman Nexus *Dark Zagi *Ultraman Noa *Ultraman Neos *Ultraman Zearth *Ultraman Cosmos *Ultraman Justice *Ultraman Legend *Ultraman Max *Ultraman Xenon *Ultraman Mebius *Ultraman Hakari *Ultraman Belial *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman Ginga *Ultraman Victory *Ginga Victory *Ultraman X *Ultraman Orb *Ultraman Geed *Ultraman Rosso *Ultraman Blu Kaiju Cartridges Showa *Bemular **Normal **Empowered *Alien Baltan *Gomora **Normal **EX *Zetton **Normal **Powered *Red King *Pandon *Tyrant *Eleking *Alien Mephilas *Alien Zarab *King Joe *Arstron *Gudon *Twin Tail *Jirass *Gomess *Pigmon *Black King *Ace Killer *Telesdon *Vakishim *Aribunta *Bemstar *Dada *Gubila *Alien Magma *Alien Babarue *Saramandora *Alien Zetton *Antlar *Birdon *Dorako *Ragon *Alien Hipporito *Neronga *Verokron *Doragory *Sadola *Nova *Silver Bloome *Black Directive *Detton *Saigo *Kiyla *Star Bem Gyeron *Hydra *Hoe *Crazygon *Robot Ultraseven *Greenmons *Crescent *Brocken *Pestar *Snowgon *Alien Chibu *Alien Cool *Dinosaur Tank *Cowra *Guar *Stegon *Pagos *Skydon *Miclas *Windom *Agira *Alien Mysteler *Eledortus *Ghostron *Kingsaurus *Alien Nackle *Goldon *Alien Bado *Enmargo *Hungler *Dorobon *Black End *Samakuijira *Gamakuijira *Takkong *Iron Rocks *Oil Drinker *Astromons *Arindo *Alien Grotes *Alien Prote Heisei *Golza *Melba **Normal **Thunder *Zogu *Five King *Demaaga **Tsurugi **Kamisori **Shirogane *Galactron *Alien Empera *Dark Lugiel *Maga-Orochi *Zaigorg *Bogar *Gan Q *Alyguros *COV **Gen I **Gen II **Super *Galberos **Normal **Dark **Z *King of Mons *Silvergon **Normal **King **Silver King *Goldras **Normal **King *Kyrieloid **Gen I **Gen II *Etelgar *Bugbuzun **Normal **Growler *Darklops Zero *Zegan *Arch Belial *Gukuru Shisa *Mecha Gomora *Guarde *Reigubas **Normal **Pistol **Yeti *Giga Khimara *Gregorl Man *Sheperdon *Meemos *Zamsher *Darambia **Regular **Neo **Thunder *Gazort **Normal ***Gen I ***Gen II **Dark **Super *Cherubim *Apatee *Bassar *Majappa *Giaguard *Deathfacer **Normal **Destructor *Monsarger *Gagi *Alien Groza *Alien Deathre *Alien Reguran *Alien Raybeak *Halen **Normal **Eruption *Imperializer **Normal **Baracca **Mk3 *Lidorias **Normal **Chaos *Golgolem Trivia *I'm fine with anyone using or editing this, not like I've got major plans for it. Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Ultraman Arsenal Category:Fan Items